A step actuator apparatus includes a step actuator which is provided with a rotor and a stator and linearly operates a shaft according to rotation of the rotor, and a circuit board for operating the step actuator.
For instance, the step actuator apparatus is connected to a member, which drives a reflector of a vehicle headlight system, in order to change the direction of illumination. In addition, the step actuator apparatus converts the rotational movement of the rotor into the linear movement, so the step actuator apparatus can be applied to various electric and mechanical devices requiring the linear action.